You are loved
by waterbendergirl101
Summary: My first songfic. After a lost battle Baltor and Darcy find comfort in each other. RxR


**A/N: **Hi again. Okay, so three days ago Inuyasha6457 came to me with a request to do a Baltor Darcy story. Seeing that Inuyasha is one of my most frequent reviewers I decided to give this to her as a christmas present. Happy Hollidays everyone !

If you liked the story I'll hope you'll review, I don't exactly know what the public's opinion is on this couple.

* * *

**_You are loved_**

**written by: waterbendergirl**

**edited by: authoress**

_Don't give up_

_It's just the hurt that you hide_

_When you're lost inside_

_I'll be there to find you_

Baltor stood fuming at his desk. He had been defeated by the Winx, again. What was it that made their power so different from the Trix's? They both had the highest level in magic – Enchantix versus Gloomix. Was it their teamwork that made them so different? The Winx worked more together as a family then the Trix, even if the latter were sisters.

And then there was Bloom, their beautiful leader and keeper of the Dragon Fire. He had tried many times to lure her to the dark side, but he never could get through that thick skull of hers. Couldn't she see that he wasn't only tempted by her power, he was tempted by everything – her beauty, her fierceness, her innocence? If he only could convince her to team up with them – they would make such a great power couple. And maybe after some time spent with him, Bloom would start to care for him.

Baltor had tried to hide it, but what he felt for Bloom could no longer be denied. Though he was a creature of hell, doomed to live in darkness and despair, he had somehow started to care about a creature of light. Opposites attract, they said, but in his case they were truly wrong.

The only thing he could do was harden his heart and let darkness take over him completely. He was never made to be loved.

_Don't give up_

_Because you want to burn bright_

_If darkness blinds you_

_I will shine to guide you_

Darcy stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes, they were too plain; her body, too skinny; her hair, too frizzy. The more she analyzed herself, the more she started to realize Riven's hatred of her. Her eyes shifted over her reflection to the deep cut on her right upper arm – the wound that Riven had inflicted.

She knew that she had used and mistreated him, but it was the only way she knew how. Riven would have never been with her if he wasn't hypnotized. A witch and a hero had no chance together. Darcy was glad of the time she was able to spend with him, even if it was so short. They would never be lovers again, let alone friends, but him hurting her was something she never would have imagined. And yet here she was, with a sore arm and a nasty cut.

She tried to relax her sore muscles but the gesture made the blood ooze out of the wound. Knowing that the wound wouldn't close unless there was a healing charm on it, Darcy quickly pulled on a shirt and some sweatpants, so she could go visit Baltor. Walking thought the hallways alone, she finally let the tears fall.

The only thing left for her to do was harden her heart and let the darkness take over her completely. She was never made to be loved.

_Don't give up_

_Because you want to be heard_

_If silence keeps you down_

_I will break it for you._

A soft knock on the door pulled Baltor away from his thoughts. "Come in," he said, and Darcy appeared in the doorway. Immediately, his eyes fell on the blood-stained cloth she was pressing against her arm. "What happened?" He gestured for her to come closer.

"Nothing, just a battle scar." She laughed, trying to disguise the sadness in her voice. When Darcy was within arm's length, he could clearly see the dried tears on her face. Normally, things like this wouldn't bother him, but he didn't want to be the dark wizard that everybody feared anymore; he wanted to be thought of as a caring person for once. He grabbed her arm carefully and pulled her to him. A hiss escaped his mouth as he peeled the cloth away.

"He got me good," Darcy whispered, surprised by their proximity.

Baltor inspected the wound closely. "It's no wonder it keeps bleeding – you were cut by a poisoned sword."

"Poisoned?"

He nodded. "It's not meant to harm you, only to weaken your magic. A normal spell won't cut it. Even if I use my Dragon Fire's healing abilities, it will still leave a scar."

"As long as it's healed, I don't care what it looks like."

Baltor closed his eyes as he focused on his fire, directing all its power towards his hand. A reddish tint started to appear on his fingertips, spreading until it had enveloped his whole hand. Placing his hand on her wound, he whispered a healing spell.

During the contact, he could feel her essence touching his. She was in despair too, mourning about lost love, her own thoughts and feelings mirroring his. Scared of the way they were connected, he pulled his hand away from. Luckily the spell had had enough time to take effect – the wound on her arm was slowly closing, until there was only a tiny trail of dried blood left.

"I felt something reaching out to me – a warmth, but not a pleasant one. Was that you?" She lifted her head to meet his eyes, and when she saw her own pain reflected in them she knew for sure.

"It is you, isn't it? What affected you so much during the battle?"

A smirk appeared on his handsome face. "Same as you – the sight of a lost lover fighting against you. At least you can call it a love; I never had her."

"Her…" she repeated quizzically. What girl could make him feel so alone? The only girl Baltor ever talked about, not counting herself and her sisters, was… _Bloom_.

And then it clicked. That was the reason why he was always trying to win her over, to make her switch sides. He cared for her. "Bloom," Darcy stated as she put two and two together. "She's the one."

"Am I that transparent?" Baltor chuckled, leaning against the desk as he stared out the window.

"It is a little obvious, from the way you've been chasing her," Darcy quipped, walking around the desk to take a place beside him. She studied his profile while he kept inspecting the sky. Now that she had a better viewpoint, she could see the beginning of tears glinting in his golden eyes, threatening to fall.

Darcy didn't know what possessed her – was it her previous crush flaring up again, or was it just knowing that he felt the same way that she did right now? She grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers.

"I guess a dark wizard will always try to taint things that are pure and innocent," he murmured under his breath, staring down at their entwined hands. When he looked up again, he saw the tears slipping through her closed eyelids.

"You're right," she agreed, keeping her eyes tightly shut.

Baltor tilted her chin up, her eyes flying open in confusion. "What are you doing?" she asked, as he moved closer.

"I don't want to be alone tonight," he whispered against her lips.

"I don't want to be alone either," she replied, returning his kiss in despair.

Both knew that in the morning they would regret this, but for now, this feeling of not being alone was all that mattered.

_Everybody wants to be understood_

_While I can hear you_

_Everybody want to be loved_

_Don't give up_

_Because you are loved_


End file.
